


Returns

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural Mashup [42]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returns

He had to be dreaming.

Al settled one hand on Mei's hip, her jeans muddy from where she slid across the wet cement earlier. She was sitting astride him, they'd done _this_ before, but right now she was fully clothed, her chin tucked against her chest and hair half out of the tight braids, obscuring her face. Her hands were curled into fists in his jacket, and – he had to be dreaming, she had gone back to China, back to her family where she belonged-

He had cracked his head open on the cement and this was nothing but a hallucination – hadn't they sworn off their relationships and gone back on the road, there were bigger things out there than their tiny little lives, after all, and all Al could think, his hands on Mei's hips and his gun still laying where it fell, was that she was here, and that she was real.

“What,” Al said, his voice hoarse. “What are you _doing_ here-”

“ _Baichi,”_ Mei mumbled, her eyes still hidden from him. “I couldn't do it, I don't care how comfortable my life would be, I couldn't just leave you. _Wo hen yuchun.”_

His hands were shaking. She wasn't real, he couldn't have this. The world was unbalanced if he and his brother were happy, they couldn't _have_ nice things....

But she was flesh under his fingers, warm in the cool spring evening and her mouth was pure heat when she leaned down and kissed him. Her eyes were dark like always, but so wide. She was horrible and hiding her emotions, and she was conflicted but he never thought he'd see her again, or taste her. It didn't matter that he was still half-lying in a puddle of dirty water on the cracked cement floor of an abandoned warehouse, it didn't matter that he was still pumped full of adrenaline from the hunt, that blood was drying on his face from a prominent cut on his brow. All that mattered was Mei, and Mei's mouth, and the friction between their clothed groins as she ground down on his straining, trapped erection.

And then there was the noisy clomp of boots on concrete and somewhere in Al's lizard brain he remembered that he was here with his brother, that they had been hunting a particularly nasty cryptozooid that had taken up residence in this warehouse and that Ed would be worried about him. With great reluctance Al broke their fevered kiss and tilted his head back, bumping it gently against the concrete.

Just in time, too, as Ed rounded a corner, shotgun out in front of him and calling Al's name. He jerked when he saw Al on the floor, shotgun leveling at Mei automatically before he recognized her and stared in confusion at the pair of them.

Mei muttered something that Al recognized as a vulgar curse in Chinese, glaring at Ed and clearly incensed at the interuption.

“Okay,” Ed said. “Fine, if you two really want to fuck in stagnant water in a cold fucking warehouse be my guest, I'll wait outside.”

“Ed,” Al said.

“Or I can drop you two lovebirds off at the motel – if you can keep it in your pants long enough – and I will find something else to do.” Ed settled the barrell of the shotgun against his shoulder. “And I mean it, no bodily fluids in my baby or you're both walking.”

*

Ed barely slowed down long enough for them both to slide out of the back seat of the Impala. Al snorted as he watched the muscle car burn rubber out of the lot, Ed really wasn't wasting any time.

Mei's hand was in his, so tiny and yet so powerful. They had barely spoken in the car, it was all he could do to keep from making out like teenagers in the back seat of the car, but Ed was not going to let him forget it in a hurry. At the moment, Al really didn't even care.

The room was a mess, just the way they'd left it. No real identifying articles, they'd learned years ago not to leave important things behind, but the sheets were still kicked off of the bed Ed had sprawled out in. and there were towels all over the floor in the bathroom.

He had intended on showering first, the grime from the warehouse laying thick on his clothes but the moment he locked the door behind them Mei was up on the balls of her feet, kissing him again. She was so tiny and yet so demanding, one hand firm on his neck and the other groping him through the stiff material of his jeans.

They weren't going to take a shower first, he realized as Mei worked his pants down over his hips. They weren't even going to get fully undressed. She murmured to him softly in Chinese, words he barely understood, as she ran her fingers up and down his length. She set to work on him with her mouth, and Al leaned back against the door, watching her lick and suck almost completely detached.

She was just – she was _there_. He held her hand, he touched her face and hair and she was real. Before she had set foot in the Impala Ed had insisted on the routine and Mei obliged him, holy water, silver dagger and all. It was really, really her.

He couldn't stand it, and Al pushed her head back. He'd been hard since they left the warehouse, painfully so, but it was too soon. Mei looked up at him, dark eyes hooded and lips bruised and he hauled her to her feet so he could kiss her.

It was short work to slide her out of her jeans. Her underwear was soaked through, when he pressed his fingers along the outside she squirmed. Their dry humping in the warehouse hadn't been so dry after all.

The underwear didn't even need to come off. He pushed it aside, slipped his fingers into her and Mei groaned, her hands around his neck. The clothes they were still wearing were dirty, he didn't want to fuck her on the bed like this and then have to change the sheets. Somewhere in his mind Al was impressed at his forethought, but really all he wanted to do right now was to fuck. Mei was not opposed to this line of thought, hooking one leg around his hip and trying to angle herself without his aid. Alphonse lifted her gently and turned them around, her back to the door as he adjusted their angles appropriately.

Mei rocked into him, so wet she was dripping. He inhaled her scent, his face in her neck and tangle of hair as they rutted into the door like wild animals. Al couldn't bear it, it was over faster than he wanted it to be and Mei whined, unsatisfied when he came.

“There better be more,” she groaned, legs locked around his waist, his jeans around his ankles. “You're not getting off _that_ easy...”

Al panted against her neck. “God, I missed you.”

Mei set both of her hands on his jaw, locking eyes with him. “Me too,” she said, kissing him. “Now, let me down. You're filthy, and I want a shower before you make up for coming before me.” She rubbed her thumbs under his eyes. “How much time do we have before Ed gets tired of being kicked out of the room?

“As much as we want,” Al said. “I've got both the keys.

Mei laughed and kissed him again.  



End file.
